The Book of Cards
by La Petite Fee
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was having a normal day helping out at the library until he stumbles upon an ancient looking book entitled cards. He gets sucked into the book and wakes up in an entirely different world. Wanting to go back home, he finds himself standing in front of the King of Spades, Alfred F. Jones,in a short french maid's outfit blushing like hell! YAOI, USUK, Cardverse!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there Reader! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! But, before you proceed please take note of the following things:

I do not OWN Hetalia! It belongs to Mr Hidekazu Himaruya, bless his awesome soul for creating this awesome anime!

This is a YAOI fanfic! For those of you who do not know what that is, it is BOY X BOY! And if you do not like it then please leave or else Russia will haunt you! Da?

This is my first fic so please be nice insert puppy dog eyes Criticisms is accepted and well appreciated as long as it is Constructive NOT DESTRUCTIVE!

Warning: Boy x Boy and mild language

Well that's pretty much it. And so on with the story! Enjoy! Don't forget to review! You'll get cookies! And a free hug from the awesome Prussia!Cause he is awesome!

* * *

><p>C<p>

Chapter 1

"Arthur, can you please take those books to the restricted section?"

The librarian said with a smile, as her gaze fell upon a boy with sandy blonde hair, emerald green eyes and the biggest eyebrows you can ever see. He was wearing black pants topped with a white and green sweater vest. The boy looked up from his work and smiled back at the old lady, giving a brief nod, he pick up the box filled with books and slowly made his way towards the direction of the restricted section of the library.

He had volunteered to help Mrs Hughes with reorganizing the library because he badly wanted to leave home. He was the youngest of four brothers and well that usually means getting picked on a lot. His parents were rarely home which means he was left under the care of his "loving" brothers. The library was his little sanctuary. There he could escape from his ghastly brothers as well as indulge himself in the fascinating world of books.

When he reached the restricted area, he took out the keys given to him by Mrs Hughes from his right hand pocket, while balancing the heavy box with one hand. He hastily unlocked the white wooden door and entered the large room. He cautiously walked towards the group of tables on the other side of the room. When he reached his destination, the blonde let out a sigh of relief as he placed the box down on a table.

His eyes then proceeded to scan the room. It was dimly lit since it was rarely used. The room was filled with shelves full of books and other educational things; it was a bit dusty since most of the books here weren't allowed to be taken out unless you had done the proper paper work. A few spider webs can be seen here and there and the faint smell of old paper filled the air. Arthur instantly took a liking to the place.

"Wow! This is the first time I've ever been in this part of the library. Well then, the sooner I unpack these books the sooner I can read away. Right Flying mint bunny?"

Arthur said as he stroked Flying mint bunny's head. One reason why his brothers picked on him was because Arthur possessed the rare ability to see magical creatures. It wasn't that hard. All you need to do is to believe. Sadly, not many people in London believe in magical creatures even though London is the centre of magic. He then proceeded to take the books from the box.

"Arthur, look what I found! This book fell from the top shelf over there."

Arthur looked up to see Ms Periwinkle, a flower fae who'd always followed him around, holding an ancient looking book. He gently took it from her and blew off the dust. The book was certainly ancient looking, it had that old book smell, a few pages were falling out and the hardbound dark blue covering was showing the book's time.

"Well Miss Periwinkle, this is indeed is an ancient book. But, why was it on the top shelf?"

He asked his fae friend with a slight scowl on his face.

"I don't know Arthur. Maybe it was forgotten?"

Arthur looked at the book. His gaze went higher until he reached the book's title. The title was written with gold, bold, cursive lettering. (_Cards? Peculiar title for a book)_Arthur thought, he flipped open the book to see the author and found it was blank. (_Strange, the author must have their name written here.) _He checked the pages and found them also blank.

"Why is a blank book here? I've got to go tell Mrs Hughes about this. Thank you for finding this Miss Periwinkle."

He said with a puzzled face. As he skimmed a page, he accidentally cut his finger on the paper. The book fell from his hand, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"OUCH! Bloody paper cut! Hurts like hell!"

Arthur cursed as a drop of his blood dripped unto one of the yellowish blank pages of the book creating a small splat. After gingerly wiping the blood from his finger, he knelt down and picked up the book. As he turned to the exit of the room, he felt a weird aura radiate out from the book.

"Arthur, I think something is off about that book. It feels weird, like there's some kind of magic around it."

Arthur stopped dead in his tracts. He looked back at his fae friend, her face filled with worry. He could feel it too, the eerie feeling surrounding the book. Something was definitely not right.

Different thoughts filled his mind at that moment .What if the book was dangerous? What if it contained black magic? His fae friends taught him that there was good and bad magic around the world. He clutched the book tighter. But, what can he do? he was just a human and surely the fae can handle it. Can't they?

Arthur was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a magic circle forming under his feet.

"ARTHUR!"

He was brought back to reality when he heard Miss Periwinkle scream, he soon found himself being consumed by an immense bright blue light and the magical circle underneath him began rotating at a rapid rate.

"MISS PERIWINKLE! FLYING MINT BUNNY! HELP!"

Arthur screamed as he was fully consumed by the light. Miss Periwinkle and Flying mint bunny tried to reach out to him but, they found themselves glued to the floor by some kind of magic. They covered their eyes as the light became too bright. When the light finally disappeared, the two opened their eyes and found themselves alone in the room. The mysterious book lay on the floor, pages fluttering in the air with no signs of the books holder.

"Arthur?"

Miss Periwinkle weakly called out and received no answer. She looked at Flying mint bunny whom gazed back at her. Dread filled them both as they came to a frightening conclusion.

Arthur was gone.

He was sucked into the book.

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed!<p>

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to all who followed, Review and Fav My story! It made my day! Love you guys!

Hope you like this chapter!

Warnings: cursing and hints of Boy x Boy!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Hetalia or Narnia, They belong to their respective owners. I repeat I own NOTHING!

With that said,

On with the chapter!

Don't forget to review if you feel like it!Prussia will think you are awesome!

* * *

><p>C<p>

Chapter 2

"Uggghhh… My Head..."

Arthur groaned out as he slowly opened his eyes, squinting as light flooded his vision. After his eyes adjusted to the lighting, Arthur slowly sat up and was surprised to see a fireplace in front of him giving him warmth. The Blonde noticed that he was lying on top of a soft bed wearing a plain white tunic with brown trousers. He was no longer wearing his sweater vest and black pants instead he found them next to the fireplace on a metal rod being dried by the heat of the fire.

His eyes began to take in his surroundings, he was in a spacious room with walls made of bricks, it had a few articles of furniture namely shelves filled with books, a small dinner table with two chairs, a rocking chair and a wooden footstool. The room had a staircase leading up on one side of the room and a wooden door on the other. _(What the bloody hell is going on? Where am i?)_ He thought to himself. He was pretty sure he wasn't in the library anymore since the room was entirely different. The slightly pissed off yet, confused Brit ran one of his hands through his hair when he suddenly retracted it from his blonde locks.

_(What the hell?! Why is my hair wet?!)_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of the door opening. A small blonde man with violet eyes carrying a basket filled with fruit quietly entered the room. He was dresses in a light blue, long sleeve tunic with black trousers being held in place by a black belt. The violet eyed man turned his gazetowards the Brit and his face seemed to light up when he caught sight of Arthur being conscious.

"Oh mister, I see your awake now, that is good! Berwald and I was worried you wouldn't wake up. Oh, pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Tino Väinämöinen, what's yours?"

The small blonde man said in an accent that sounded a lot like Finnish in Arthur's ear. This led Arthur to conclude that maybe the strange book had transported him somewhere in Finland. Hey, anything is possible with magic spells especially the mysterious ones. Arthur didn't really want to tell the strange man his name but being a self-proclaimed gentleman he was mandated by his manners to give a reply to the question.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I am from London. Good sir, is this by any chance the country of Finland?"

Tino gave Arthur a quizzical look while scratching his head. He slowly made his way towards Arthur. He grabbed one of the dining chairs, bringing it to the side of Arthur's bed. Tino sat down and pulled out a violet-coloured fruit from his basket.

"(1)Leppa? I'm guessing you're hungry."

Arthur examined the fruit. It wasn't a normal fruit, he was about to refuse when the sound of stomach symphony number five played its ghastly melody. Yep, stomach music never lie, he was hungry. He gently took the fruit from Tino's hand, looked at it one more time before biting into it. It had a funny taste. The fruit tasted like grapes and apples mixed together. Arthur didn't care about the taste at this point. As long as his stomach was filled, he was cool.

Tino smiled and gave the green-eyed man another Leppa since Arthur was devouring the fruit like there was no tomorrow. He then proceeded to answer Arthur's question.

"I have never heard of a country called Finland or London. You Sir are in the Glorious Kingdom of Spades under the rule of his majesty, King Theodor Frederick Jones, the 99th King of Spades."

Arthur stopped munching on the Apple-Grape hybrid fruit.

"Spades? Where the bloody hell is that?! I have studied a lot of geography in my school life and I have never heard of a place called Spades. And it's a Monarchy?! What? Am I on some kind of reality prank show on the Telly?! It this is one, you can stop now!"

Arthur exclaimed. This wasn't real! This was just a bad dream! He pinched his arm hopping to awaken from this horrible nightmare but was instead rewarded with a red mark and pain. Tino tried to calm him down, he was just as confused as Arthur. What the heck was telly? Was it a dance or some kind of herb? A dancing Herb?!

"Now, now, Mister Arthur, calm down I don't know what a telly is or a prank show thingy, but I assure you, you are in Spades and it is a real Country and yes it is a monarchy always has been, always will be, umm.. I think."

Arthur was stunned by the new information he digested. He had read about this once, It was in a book about four kids finding themselves in another world via a wardrobe meeting a white witch who was completely loco and a lion that talks in metaphors with a half goat half man thing. Maybe…. Just maybe….

"Is this Narnia?! Have I been sent to Narnia?! "

Tino looked at him bewildered. "Ummm… No, as I told you are here in Spades."

"So, if I'm not in Narnia. That means I am in another world, hmm…"

Arthur, still sitting on the bed, placed his thumb under his chin. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Tino getting up from his seat and pulling out a large book from the shelf. Tino dropped the book on Arthur's lap causing the Brit to jerk back in surprise. "Atlas of the Suites" was the title of the huge blue book. Arthur looked up at Tino then back at the book.

"Mister Arthur, this is a book on the places of the world." Tino opened the book at the centre where a large map showing the world was drawn. Arthur gasped at the sight before him. He was in another world. The picture showed a completely different geographical map. It was completely different from Arthur's world.

"BLOODY HELL! I'm in a different world! I have to get back home, I don't belong here!"

Tino cringed at the outburst Arthur made. He found his voice again as Arthur was trying to regain some composure from the sudden outburst. "Sooo, you are not from Spades? Or any other country from the suites? if not, and if you really are from another world, then how did you get here?"

After gaining some composure back, Arthur looked at Tino with pleading eyes "No, I am not from this world. I live in another world and I would like to get back there as soon as possible. Please you have to help me, I want to go home."

Tino looked at him, this was truly a predicament, but, he knew he couldn't turn Arthur away since he knew Arthur didn't have anyone else to turn too. "Alright, I'll try to help you but, you still haven't answered my question. How did you get here?"

Arthur gave one of his rare smiles and said a heartfelt thank you to Tino. He then explained about the mysterious book, the blue light, and the mysterious vision of the spade symbol he saw before everything went black. By the time the tale was finished, Arthur and Tino moved to the dining table as Tino was preparing super since they had chatted the afternoon away. Arthur woke up around noon and it is because of that he was hungry. He missed lunch.

"… and that's when I woke up. So tell me Mister Väinämöinen, how did you come across me?"

Tino looked up from cutting the vegetables. He looked at Arthur and gave a small chuckle. Really, Arthur was just so formal. He then began telling the story.

"Just Tino, no need to be so formal, well if you must know, it happened just this morning. As Berwald was walking across a bridge going to town, he saw a body of a man floating down the river."

Arthur stopped peeling the star-shaped (2)toetapos and was now listening intently to Tino.

"He jumped into the river and brought the body to shore. He is such the hero type. The body was of course you. He found out that you were alive and breathing so, he took you home to me. Afterwards, Berwald had to go back to town to fulfil his errands. I stayed behind to look after you. And that's how you came to wake up here."

*Knock Knock Knock*

Tino looked up from cutting vegetables and smiled at Arthur. "That must be him! Oh, I'm sure he will know what to do about your predicament."

Tino stood up and opened the door and in came a tall man with blue-green eyes with glasses wearing a long blue coat with brown boots. The tall man had another man in a headlock. The said man in a headlock had blonde gravity defying spikey hair and drooping blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue tunic with black trousers complete with black boots.

"Wife! I brought food! Hope you like the flavour of Kholer."

"UWWWAAAHH! TINO MAKE HIM STOP!"

"Berwald! We do not do that to our friends! let Mathias go, you are scaring Arthur!"

The man with glasses let the man he had in a headlock go. Arthur was stunned by the scene that unfolded. What in the Queen's name was this man calling Tino? wife? were they married? And who was this guy with the weird Danish like accent? Arthur guessed the man with glasses in Berwald and the one who was now crawling towards Tino was Mathias.

"Tino! Thank you for saving me! I owe you big time! oooh, you have a friend, whose he?"

Mathias said as he stared at Arthur. "Are you a traveller? I'm Mathias Kholer the ace of the Kingdom of Spades and am happy to assist you in any way! Unless you're a spy then I'd have to kill you." He said jokingly but, Arthur knew he was dead serious with the last sentence. Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine as Mathias studied his reaction. Luckily, Tino noticed Arthur's discomfort and stepped in.

"Mathias stop it, he is no spy. He is a friend who needs help going home."

Hearing this, Mathias stopped intimidating Arthur. "Well, why didn't you say so before, how can I be of service?" Arthur relaxed a bit and told the ace his tale. Tino went off to finish the preparations for dinner while Arthur and the two other men prepared the table.

"… now, I just need to find a way back."

Arthur finished with a sigh. As the three men finished preparing the table Tino soon walked in with a big pot of stew. They found places for themselves around the table, Berwald having gotten extra chairs from the second floor. As they started eating the stew with bread, a brilliant idea struck Mathias, which of course was quite rare.

"Hey Arthur, I was just thinking, since magic got you here maybe magic can send you back!"

Arthur looked up from his meal. "You have magic here?"

This time it was Berwald who answered. "Ya, we have magic here, a good friend of ours is a mage working in the castle." Tino nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he can send me back? Where can I find him?"

Arthur was elated. There was chance he could go home. Mathias snorted, "well Lukas is good with magic but I warn you! he's a bit weird, and he has this protective troll following him around all the time! I tell you guys! That troll hates me! I catch it glaring at me whenever I talk to Lukas!"

Tino gave a small chuckle. "That's because you try to get into Lukas' pants. But, going back to Arthur, you could meet Lukas at the castle tomorrow since we are going there. Berwald and I have to report to his majesty about our latest findings."

"Oh, that would be lovely Tino, thank you!" Arthur said with a joyous tone. There was a big chance that this Lukas guy could send him back home. Tino looked at Arthur uneasily. There was a slight flaw in there meet-Lukas plan. A flaw that he hoped Arthur was up too.

"Mathias, Berwald and I can sneak you in to meet Lukas but, you see Arthur there is a small thing you have to do. Since outsiders are not allowed into the palace for safety reasons. You'd have to dress up as a servant. That's the only way we can sneak you in."

"I'll do anything! I have no problem wearing servant's clothes, what harm could a pair of pants do to me?" Arthur replied with a smile. He was just so happy he didn't care to think about the type of clothing he would have to wear. Mathias gave a wolfish grin.

" You're right Arthur! What harm could a PAIR OF PANTS do?"

He knew exactly why Tino was so apprehensive. Oh poor little Arthur! The poor lad didn't know he just sold his soul to the devil by agreeing with Tino's plan. His reaction tomorrow will be priceless, and Mathias will love watching every second of it.

Mathias couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

After all,

What harm can innocent servant's clothes do?

* * *

><p>Yeah! that's the end of chapter 2!<p>

Hope you enjoyed it!

1. Leppa- (apple) a violet coloured fruit shaped like an apple and taste like grape and apples mix. Very abundant in the Kingdom of Spades

2. Toetapo/s- (potatoes) in Spades it is star-shaped and is brown in colour. Also abundant in Spades.

MACARONI REVOLUTION! TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hi Guys! I'm very sorry i haven't update in a long time, School was a killer with all the Exams and projects. Just got to use the net. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows! You Guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! i repeat! I don't own Hetalia!

Warnings: Cross dressing and swearing.

Review guys! haha, they fuel my passion to write! and Prussia's awesomeness!

Info on Age:

Arthur(England) and Tino(Finland) - 19

Alfred(America) - 18

Mathias(Denmark) and Berwald(Sweden) - 20

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

c

Morning had arrived and as the sun shined unto the modest shack of the Oxenstierna household, sounds of _clang_ or _crash_ could be heard all around. Inside the master bedroom we could see a few things that lay scattered on the ground, proof of a violent struggle that happened between the occupants of the room. An emerald-green eyed teen could be seen in the corner of the room acting like a cornered cat, he was accompanied by two other people. One was the "wife" of the owner of the house and the other was the Ace of Spades. The sandy blonde was currently in a one-sided glaring contest with the so-called wife while the ace was happily sitting near the door to block any means of escape.

"THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I'M WEARING THAT!"

"But, Arthur—"

"HELL NO! I WOULD RATHER DIE TINO! YOU HEAR ME, DIE!"

Tino gave a long sigh. Yep, he knew this was coming, but really there was no other way besides this and they needed to hurry it along or else they'll be late for work at the castle. He looked at Arthur with pleading eyes, he was getting desperate.

"Look Arthur, you just have to put this on for a little while, it's only until you meet Lukas inside the castle."

Arthur looked at shorter blonde, then at the bed where monstrosity laid. Honestly, why couldn't Tino see that the object lying on the bed was an insult to a gentleman's pride? The Brit had three reasons why he refused to be seen in the apparel. First, it was filled with frills and laces which reek of femininity, second it was tad bit puffy and had a matching set of gloves and stockings made of lace, which when worn makes one feel itchy and hot. And lastly, it was the skimpiest article of clothing he had ever seen in his 19 year span of life.

(_Why in the Queen's name, would someone where this?! The skirt is fucking short! It'll barely cover my arse! _) Arthur thought to himself as he looked at the blue and white maid's outfit.

Tino was dying here. He was going to be late. He gave an irritated sigh, if only Berwald was here. However, he went ahead since he was finalizing the report to the King about his and Tino's findings. Which brings us back to the dilemma where you can see a scowling Arthur, an on the verge of tears Tino and an annoyed yet amused Mathias.

"Please, just, please Arthur, put it on!"

"NO! Never! Aren't there any male normal looking servant clothes? Surely, I could borrow one of yours Tino."

Arthur stared at the cabinet near the room's door. There has to be another less suggestive outfit he could wear. The short maid outfit was just too degrading. Tino was trying his best to keep his calm but even he had his limits.

"Arthur, you can't! the castle never lets anyone in if they don't have the crest. The clothes are issued by the castle and a person is only given one of each, mine is this. All my other clothes don't have the crest."

"Then how come you managed to get this then?"

"My cousin was once a servant in the palace until she got married to a guy from diamonds and moved there. She didn't get a chance to return her uniform; she was the personal maid of the prince you see."

Arthur was busy trying to think of another compelling argument on why he shouldn't wear the monstrosity, that he didn't notice Mathias coming closer until he felt his arms being roughly grabbed and locked in between the Ace's. The spikey haired blonde gave a devious smirk.

"Sorry Arthur, we're running a little behind schedule with all your nagging, now be good little Artie~ and put on the dress."

"NO! UNHAND ME SIR! I AM A LAW STUDENT AND A BRITISH CITIZEN! I KNOW MY RIGHTS! LET ME GO!"

"AHAHA! Nice joke Artie, you also know your lefts! So, just behave and relax. It'll be over in no time. "

The sandy blonde was struggling with all his might, his pride and dignity was at stake. Sadly, his efforts were in vain. His strength was no match to the Spadian Ace that was now dragging him near the purple eyed blonde who was grinning like child with a new toy. Arthur sensed his apparent doom that he gave a shout hoping to attract a person from the outside.

"Noooooooooo! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I AM A BRITISH CITIZEN!"

"Mathias, strip him please."

Mathias gave a 100 watt grin and coolly replied, "with pleasure."

And alas, a horrible shriek can be heard all across the kingdom along with the yells of "Don't!" and "Mercy!" coming from a certain 19-year-old British lad. Yep, needless to say Mathias was enjoying his day,

"PLEASE! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

"Mathias, please pass me the corset."

"AAAAHHHHH!"

And he hoped it will only get better.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE CASTLE...<strong>

It was a normal day at the castle of Spades and our tale brings us to the enormous library of the castle. In one the many study rooms of the library we find our hero dressed in a blue trench coat with a Spade insignia on one side, a pair of black trousers and a white dress shirt with vest, asleep on one of desk in the room. He was hidden by the mountain of books that his tutor has presented him with.

"And thus began the reign of Sir Dixon the valiant, the 47th King of Spades who…. Alfred! Wake up!"

A stout man in his 40's exclaimed, his gaze narrowing at the sleeping figure who was drooling all over one of the pristine textbooks complete unaware of the man's anger. The fat man neared the sleeping boy and gave a big whack on the boy's head with his long wooden stick.

"OUCH MAN! What the heck?! I was sleeping you know! It's rude to hit people dude!" The teen looked at the man while rubbing the bump in his head.

"I am your tutor young man! And I will not have you disrespect me or this library by dozing off while being taught about the history of this Kingdom. Even if you are the stand in King for you ill father I am still in authority when we are having our session."

The said stand in king was not listening to a word his tutor said instead he was busying himself with doodling the man's face while he was rambling. He didn't care about the man at all; he didn't even understand why he had to deal with this shit. After all he was Alfred F. Jones the soon to be 100th King of Spades.

If one were to describe Alfred one would say that he was downright handsome. The tall 18-year-old had wheat golden hair that had one little strand sticking out and cerulean blue eyes that were the exact colour of the sky. His slightly tan skin due to his love of horseback riding and muscular built just made all the ladies and gents fall for him. But, what he was really famous for is his magnetic personally that seems to draw anyone in. He was kind, just and intelligent plus he had a severe case of hero complex that no one can seem to cure. But c'mon, it wouldn't be Alfred without the hero complex?

Going back to the present time, the blonde's tutor seemed to be lost in one of his many rambles again that Alfred took his chance to escape from the royal library and to go out and have fun in the castle grounds. As he slipped out of the door unnoticed he walked to the portrait that hanged on the opposite wall. There on the picture was a man who looked like the exact replica of Alfred but instead of blue eyes he had storm grey eyes. Alfred smiled a sad smile.

"I hope you get better dad! It's been hard here at the castle without you and mom around. Mattie and I miss you a lot." Alfred touched the portrait; he really did hope his dad would come home before his coronation. Suddenly the doors of the library burst opened and the stout man came out with a displeased look.

"Your Highness! Come back here this instant! We still haven't finished our lesson!"

And with those words Alfred bolted to the opposite direction laughing like a maniac and screaming to the heavens.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! I'M FREE! HAHAHA! FREEE I TELL YOU! FREE!"

"ALFRED F. JONES COME BACK HERE!"

A maid whom Alfred just passed sighed. This was just one of the many scenarios encountered by the maids in the castle. That's right, it was just another normal day at the castle nothing out of the blue at all.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO ARTHUR...<strong>

"How could you? I thought you were one of the good guys Tino!"

A sulking Arthur said as he gave a glare to the man in the opposite seat of him. They were in a carriage with Mathias driving them at a steady pace. Tino and Berwarld's cottage was on the outskirts of town so it would take roughly an hour before they get to the castle. Arthur couldn't wait until he could meet this Lukas so he can finally take off this horrible excuse of clothing which he was forced to wear. Tino gave Arthur a weak smile.

"It looks good on you Arthur."

"Die Tino! Just bloody die!"

In all honesty Arthur did think he looked good. His petite figure seemed to fit the dress entirely and the white stocking emphasized his long legs quite nicely. Even the 3 inch dark blue with white laces pumps looked good on him. He could be mistaken for a girl who was flat chested which of course insulted his gentleman's pride. (_Bad Arthur! No! You are a gentleman! You shouldn't like wearing Lady's apparel!_) The blonde teen reminded himself but bloody hell, did he look hot as a lady!

After about an hour of waiting, talking (only Tino talked since Arthur was still sulking) and sight-seeing, Mathias announced that they were nearing the castle. Arthur gave a relieved sigh, he was going to go home soon and he could put all of this behind him.

As they reached the long bridge, Arthur couldn't help but be amazed by the castle. It was just so breath taking. It was big, elegant and by Jove, did it look like a castle from a fantasy book. Buckingham palace was nothing compare to this. The walls were as white as snow, the roofs were a dark shade of blue and flags with an elaborate and ornate insignia of a spade decorated the roof tops. As the trio reached the end of the end of the bridge, Arthur's gaze fell on two men guarding the big gate with a spade symbol on it.

"Halt! who goes th- Ahh! Mathias! It's you, Oh, who have you brought with you?"

One of the guards said as he peeked into the carriage. "Oh, it's just Tino and Alice, she's a new maid here and a friend of mine and Tino. It's her first day here!" Mathias replied with a conniving grin. Oh such joy to tease the short sandy blonde who was probably red with anger inside the carriage. The guard looked at the "Girl" and gave a perverted grin.

"What a pretty cute face you have Miss! My off is at 12, I would like to see you again, although with a little less- hehe. "

The perverted guard was snapped out of his indecent thoughts when Mathias gave a fake cough.

"Sorry dude, You can move along Mathias, See you later cutie! OPEN THE GATES!"

Arthur was about to punch the guy in the nose when the man was removed from his sight due to Mathias going inside the big gate. God did he hate it when he was called cute! And even more when he was mistaken for a girl! Tino noticed his tense friend and held Arthur's clenched fist.

"It's alright Arthur, the guards are perverted like that but they mean no harm."

"Yes but, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A GIRL?!" Arthur huffed out. This was so humiliating. Thank God his brothers weren't here to see him like this. If they were, they would have probably died of laughter.

"Because, there are no male maids in Spades, It was the 65th Kings order when he caught his wife sleeping with one. Now, Lukas is probably at the magic laboratory, I'll take you to him but first we have to find Berwald, I need to make sure that the report is finish. Is that ok?"

Arthur gave a long sigh. "Yes, that's fine. Hey, Tino, Thanks a lot for helping me." Tino couldn't help but smile at what the sandy blonde said. "Anytime Arthur, it sure was fun having you." After a few minutes the carriage stopped and Mathias opened the door.

"We're here guys! oh terrible sorry milady, I forgot you were with us." And he burst out laughing; the look on Arthur's face was just priceless. It was a cross between incredibly angry and unbelievably flustered.

"I'll miss you least Mathias! Huff!" Arthur said and stomped away from the laughing man. Tino couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the fuming 19 year old who was mumbling and cursing the Spadian ace.

"Oi! Milady! You're going the wrong way! Tino and Berwald's office is this way! Haha"

Cursing under his breathe, Arthur turned around and glared at the Ace. As he approached the smirking ace he, he raised his heeled foot and kicked the blonde man hard in the shins!

"OWW! SWEET MOTHER OF FUCKS!"

The said ace was now kneeling in pain, clutching his dear baby makers for life. Arthur gave a triumphant grin, "That's what you get for calling ARTHUR KIRKLAND, gentleman, law student and British citizen a bloody lady! Suffer in aguish you Git!"

At the sight of his friend in pain, Tino burst into laughter. It's not everyday someone kicks his egotistical friend in the shins. Arthur stepped away from the still in pain ace and said in joyous tone.

"So, we're do we go from here Tino?"

"Follow me Arthur it's this way, Oh, Mathias we'll be leaving now."

Mathias could only groan from the pain, damn! Arthur sure knew how to kick hard. As he watched the blondes leave the ace made a mental note to never insult Arthur again. A mad Arthur was a scary violent monster. He slowly limped away to the stables silently praying that the pain would subside but all his prayers flew out of the door when he was tackled to the ground by an energetic teen as he landed face first into the concrete grounds.

A loud scream could be heard as the Ace's baby makers hit dead on a rock in the grounds.

Arthur couldn't help but smirk as he heard the painful scream.

It was beautiful music to his ears.

* * *

><p>That's all for today dudes! Merry Christmas to all!<p>

Until next time! TTFN!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey guys! Here's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia! I only own the OC's in this fic. Hihihihi!

Warnings: Swearing, cross dressing and boy x boy! If you can't take it, then don't read!

Now, go fort hetalians and read to your heart's content!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

c

"MATHIAS! Dude, you're finally here! c'mon let's get them horses out and ride 'em."

The young blonde on top of Mathias either ignored or didn't hear the scream Mathias let out when he was tackled to the ground. Typical Alfred, the kid didn't even move from his spot, which, was Mathias' back.

"Umm.. Your highness, please, get off of me!"

"Whoa- oh, sorry dude forgot you were under me."

The royal replied sheepishly, he got off the ace and helped the poor injured man up. Mathias couldn't help but let out a groan of pain as he stood up, damn did that hurt! The younger blonde noticed the ace's discomfort, "Hey dude, what happened? You sound like you got kicked in the nuts."

Oh the irony! Alfred couldn't be any more accurate. "As a matter of fact, I was kicked in the nuts, damn maid!"

This peeked Alfred's interest, no one, I repeat, no one has ever made the great Mathias fall to his knees, Alfred should know, he often tried when they were younger. Mathias was Alfred's best friend and sparring partner, they have known each other since the spikey blonde was seven and the prince five. And never in his 18 years of existence did he ever hear or see Mathias being brought down to the ground. And now that the deed was done, Alfred wanted to know how the fuck did a chick manage to do the un-doable?

"Whoa! Seriously dude? A maid did this to you? Have I met her before? Is she new here? Dude, You gotta introduce me to her! I wanna meet this chick!"

Mathias caught the mischievous twinkle in the young prince's eyes. He knew what this meant, the prince was conjuring some devious pranks and surely it had the involvement of this new maid. (_Crap! Tino's gonna kill me! Think, think, think! Ah ha!)_

"Yeah, she's new here. But, I think she'll leave in about a week or two, she's only here part time you see. And you'll probably never meet her since she wasn't assigned to you. So, just give up Sir. Besides, She was only able to do this to me, since I was off guard."

Alfred gave a thoughtful look and beamed, he had an idea. "Then, I'll assign her to me then. I know you Mat, you're never off guard! This girl sounds interesting! I'm gonna find her!"

Mathias had a stunned look on his face. Crap, he knew once Alfred had his heart set on something he'll see it through until the end. He had to think of something quick or else-

"YOUR HIGHNESS GET BACK HERE!"

"Oh Snap!"

Alfred yelled as he eyed the man called his tutor. Mathias turned his attention to a stout man in a blue suit. The man was running towards them and he felt a hand on his shoulder tap him, he looked up to see a pair of cerulean eyes.

"Gotta run dude! nice seeing you again! I'll definitely find the babe! See ya!"

"YOU THERE SIR! STOP HIS MAJESTY AT ONCE!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SEYMOUR!"

Mathias could only stand still as his best friend ran away. When the stout man approached him and stopped to catch a breath, Mathias could only let out a small chuckle as the man bellowed at him.

"Why didn't you stop him lad?! That damn boy has to understand the importance of education!"

Mathias kept quiet as the man rambled on, he knew his friend was hard-headed and even if he did try to stop Alfred the blonde teen would just escape again, it was a lost cause anyway, so why bother? As he turned to leave, the Ace remembered his earlier dilemma. (Oh snap! Arthur!)

"Oh fuck! Alfred! Wait up!"

Mathias ran after the rambunctious royal. _(I have to stop him from meeting Arthur! when that tornado like prince meets that fiery volcano maid, all hell will break loose! I can feel it in my bones! )_ He had to catch Alfred or else it will be the end of Spades and his beloved baby makers.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"ALFRED!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Tino and Arthur…<strong>

"This sure is one heck of a castle."

Arthur said absentmindedly as he and Tino walked side by side in one of the long corridors. The sandy blonde was busying himself admiring the ornate doors, artistic paintings and creative sculptures to not care where he and the other blonde were going. Tino on the other hand couldn't help but smile at the teen's antics; honestly Arthur was acting like a child let loose in a candy store.

"Yes, this castle is big; I've heard a rumour that there are secret passages hidden between the walls that were built by the first king."

Now, this peeked Arthur's interest, he loved a good mystery, he was often dubbed by his classmate as the living persona of Sherlock Holmes since he would always try to solve a mystery. And Arthur wasn't passing this one up.

"Are you bloody serious? Didn't someone try to verify the rumour?"

"Sadly no, and besides Arthur you shouldn't concern yourself with rumours, you want to home as soon as possible right?"

Arthur recoiled a bit, Oh snap, he was so obsessed with verifying the rumour that he completely forgot his original goal which was to go home.

"You're right Tino, well maybe someone else with disclose the mystery."

Tino gave a nod of approval as Arthur and him progressed further into the castle. The duo made a turn to the left, and then right, it seemed like hours until the pair found themselves in front of a big oak door with a weird drawing of a magic circle on it. Tino gave a small knock and waited for a response, the pair heard shuffling inside, then the door opened to reveal-

"A TROLL! Oh my! A real live troll! This is the first time I've met one! How do you do sir?"

Arthur yelled out as a human sized moss-green troll opened the door. Tino looked at his friend with surprise, well that's a first, most people who saw Lukas' troll would either faint or run away in utter fright yet, Arthur here was acting like a love-struck fan girl who met her idol. Arthur was indeed full of surprises.

"Svein, who's at the door? If it's Tino let him in, if not, close the door and come help me."

The troll named Svein moved aside to let the visitors in, and Arthur came face to face with a short blonde man with light blond hair with a cross clip in one side and dull blue eyes. The man was wearing a blue cloak with a spade symbol, the cut along the front of the cloak revealed he was wearing black trousers, a navy blue shirt and black boots.

"Hello Tino,nice to see you again, and who is this?"

The man said as he turned to face Arthur who was now busy admiring the room. Everything in the room seemed so magical, the cold damp walls, the shelves filled with all kinds of weird things, and the thick books that lay scattered all around. A cauldron was bubbling in the fireplace and an intricate magic circle was drawn unto the floor. Arthur was on cloud nine, he loved this place! a quick tap on the shoulder brought him out of his magical thoughts. He turned to face Tino who gave him a nudge, reminding him of why they were here.

"Oh, umm… I'm Arthur Kirkland sir, I seem to have a dilemma and I am in dire need of your assistance."

The man held out a hand and casually replied, " Alright, I'm Lukas Bondevik, The Mage of Spades, please start by telling me you story." The trio moved to a clean table and took their seats. Svein started serving out the tea and biscuits as Arthur told his tale not leaving out the part about him kicking a certain Ace's nuts which earned a smirk from the mage.

"… And so, that's why I came here in this ridiculous outfit. So, umm… can you send me back?"

Lukas sat with a hand on his chin. This was tricky, sending someone back to an alternate dimensions was going to require a lot of magical powers, luckily, Lukas has prepared for this. Why you ask? Let's just say a certain ace was driving him mad and sending him to an alternate dimension sounds like a pretty good idea.

"Sure, I can do it. I'll send you back."

Arthur looked ecstatic, "Oh, thank you! but, I don't know how I can repay you sir."

Lukas gave one of his ultra-rare smiles," There's no need, you're a friend of Tino and I do owe him, plus, you kicked the Bastard I hate in the shins, a feat which I deem most heroic." Arthur couldn't help but give out a cocky grin at the mention of the ace's damaged baby makers.

And with that the mage rummaged through a cabinet that was filled with more dusty old books, until he found a small red coloured book with some weird writing which Arthur couldn't read. The cloaked man opened and laid the book on the floor, got out a chalk from his pocket and drew a 24 inch magic circle, glancing often at the book. Arthur looked intrigued that he didn't notice himself moving closer to the circle to get a better look.

"Ok, it's all finished, all that's left is to say the magic words. Arthur can you please step into the circle?"

Arthur obeyed what the cloaked man said and stepped in. Lukas took the book from the floor and skimmed its pages. Once he located the spell needed, he began chanting bizarre words, to Arthur they sounded like a mixture of Arabic and Latin. Arthur turned to Tino, who was merely sitting by the table drinking his tea the whole time they were there.

"Tino, I would like to say thank you, again. You really helped me out, I won't forget you, and that insufferable git Mathias. And a big thank you as well Lukas. Well, Cheerio old chaps!"

Tino gave a fond smile and wave from where he was sitting. As Lukas finished uttering out the last words of the spell, a blue light engulf Arthur. _(This is it! I'm finally going home!)_ Suddenly, another circle was on top of Arthur and it gave sinister black shine as it began cancelling out the blue light, Lukas gave a loud gasp as his magic powers began to weaken.

"Something's not right! Tino get me that blue book to your left!"

Inside the blue-black beams, Arthur heard the yell, "Lukas? What's wrong?!" He then saw his right arm beginning to pixelate. "Arthur! Someone is disrupting the spell! Hang on, I'll stop it!" Arthur heard mage yell from the beams of light. The sandy blonde then saw his whole body began to form into pixels until only his head was left, which of course scared the crap out of him.

"PLEASE HURRY!"

Outside Lukas was chanting out the magic words, and Tino holding the book. The black magic circle was spinning rapidly and the black beams where still overpowering the blue ones. Lukas, was getting tired and his powers were being drained at an alarming rate. The mage knew whoever was doing this was greatly skilled in ancient magic and was far stronger than him. Arthur's scream brought him out of his thoughts.

"ARTHUR!"

Tino yelled as the black light exploded everywhere blinding him and Lukas. When the light finally dispersed, Tino opened his eyes to find the room in complete disarray, the furniture was overturned, the books where scattered and papers flying everywhere. Lukas and him were on the floor, he looked over to where Arthur had been and found no trace of the bushy brow blonde.

"Hey, Lukas, Lukas, wake up!"

Lukas opened his eyes and looked up to his friend.

"Lukas, Arthur's gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Else where...<strong>

In a dark room, which only had a candle on top of a table as a source of light,

A lone ominous figure smiled from his chess game, holding on to the black queen piece smiling devilishly

"Checkmate"

* * *

><p><strong>To Alfred…<strong>

The blonde royal let out a long frustrated sigh escape his lips. He was in the royal throne room, alone, sitting on the golden, extravagant throne with one of his legs on top of the other and his head resting upon the palm of his hand. Alfred had tried, he really did, but he couldn't find the maid.

"FUDGEBALLS! Where the heck is she?! it's not like she could have disappeared into thin air?!"

The cerulean eyed boy exclaimed into the air. It just so frustrating, he spent the morning running around the castle asking if they knew of a new maid that just arrived today, all the answers he received was a big dream crushing no. The head maid said they weren't expecting new servants till next month, which puzzled Alfred, but hey, maybe she wanted to start early?

Alfred let out an irritated growl as he sat down properly no longer crossing his legs. He needed to think, and his father always told him, you need to sit properly in order to think clearly. _(Hmmm, maybe she went to town to run errands? But, the guards said no one left the castle, so it's a no.)_

*poof*

"KYAAAH!"

All of a sudden, something big, frilly and soft fell unto Alfred's lap. Needless to say the king-to-be was in shock. The 'object' didn't seem to notice him as it continued to squirm and mumble under its breath.

"Bollocks! Not again! Where in the Queen's name am I now?! This isn't the library, Hmm, I'm guessing I'm in a throne room, since there is a throne beside me. "

_(It talked! With a distinctly peculiar accent, it sounds sexy. )_ Alfred thought with a slight grin on his face. The said object was actually a person, who was busying him or herself scanning the room and rubbing his or her oh so lovely buns against the Spadian monarch's lap oblivious to the sexual tension it was causing. (_Damn! That's soft!)_

The unknown person gave a comfortable sigh as he/she relaxed," My, this is a lovely cushion, nice and comfortable to sit on." Hearing this Alfred couldn't help but chuckle, and seductively replied into the other's ear.

"Why, thank you darlin, you feel nice and lovely as well."

The person gave a high pitched squeal, that Alfred labelled as cute, as he/she stood up and turned to face the smirking royalty._ (It's a maid! Oooh! This must be her!)_ Alfred took a deep breath as he scanned the petite figure clad in a short maid's outfit in front of him. One word can describe the look of the blushing figure and it was a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e!

Alfred studied the maid further, sandy blonde locks, alabaster skin, pink rosy cheeks which darkened even more because of the blush, cherry red lips and clear emerald-green eyes. This person was beautiful, even with the bushy eyebrows.

"WHO BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!? WHERE AM I?!"

This snapped Alfred out of his gaze of the figure but, instead of answering the question the wheat haired blonde ask excitedly questions of his own. "Are you the new maid of the castle?! What's your name?! How did you kick Mathias in the shins?! Why do you got a funny accent?! And, How did you get unto my lap?!"

Arthur was caught off guard by the man and his damn questions that he lost his voice. The blonde man noticed this," Sorry, Sorry, I'm just excited to meet the girl who made Mathias fall to his knees! Great job by the way! So how'd you do it dollface? "

Once Arthur regained his composure he gave a huff as he replied in a crossed tone "It is Arthur! Not dollface you obnoxious Git!"

Alfred was stunned, that's the first time a maid insulted him, Damn! this maid had balls! and he liked it, only, "Arthur? Funny name for a girl, your parents wanted a guy? " Alfred added with a small laugh.

Arthur was about to yell at him informing him that he was a guy when suddenly the doors of the throne room burst open letting in ten armored soldiers, a disheveled and breathless ace, and a more disheveled and breathless royal tutor.

"Your Highness! Captain George here for the daily report." A man with a more elaborate armor said as he took a step forward. His gaze then turned to Arthur who was blocking his view of the King.

"Excuse me miss, can you please step aside so I can talk to his majesty?"

Mathias finally regained his breath, and caught sight of Arthur. Oh crap! He was too late.

"ALICE! There you are! I've looked all over for you!"

Alfred gave a confused look to Mathias completely ignoring the captain. "Alice? I thought your name was Arthur?" Arthur froze on spot. He completely forgot that there were no male maids in the castle, he was in deep shit, luckily he didn't blurt out the he was a guy to this man. He took a step back and his heels got caught on the carpet surrounding the throne which caused him to lose his balance.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

"ARTHUR!"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Arthur closed his eyes and waited to feel the hard marble floor hit him in the face. He waited and waited but instead of hard and cold he fell on something soft and warm. When he opened his he found himself laying on top of the blue eyed man. Arthur flushed when he realize that one of the man's legs was in between his parted ones.

"Damn that hurt! Hey, Arthur or Alice are you ok? Didja hurt yourself?"

Alfred said as he looked into the emerald-green eyes of the maid. The maid shook his head signalling a no, and shifted a bit to get up from their position. As Alfred moved to untangle them, he unconsciously brushed upon the thing in between Arthur and found something that no woman could own.

"HOLY SNOT!" The monarch exclaimed as he grabbed the maid by the shoulder and helped them both stand. Everyone in the room looked at Alfred with a puzzled glance, everyone except Arthur who felt the brush and was blushing tenfold.

"Arthur or Alice, I hope you forgive me for what I'm about to do." Alfred said with a serious face. Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine; this was not going to end well. All of sudden, Arthur felt the edge of his skirt being lifted up and a certain monarch going underneath it. He let out a startled shriek as the blonde underneath his skirt cupped his knob.

The soldiers, ace and tutor paled at the indecent action of their soon-to-be-king. To see your king underneath the skirt of a woman doing…. God knows what things, was really disturbing. Mathias was first to react, followed by the tutor, and the captain.

"Alfred! Get out of there!"

"Your highness! That is completely unbecoming of a man!"

"That's no way to treat a lady, Sir."

Alfred finally came out from underneath the skirt, with a slightly perverted yet shocked look. He looked over to Arthur and held one of his hands before casually saying,

"You are definitely an Arthur, a pretty cute one at that, although, I wonder how did you get it so smooth like that? "

Arthur looked at the man in front of him with complete and utter horror, and did the most logical thing a logical person like Arthur can do, he gave the cocky brat one big strong-

-SLAP-

Which echoed throughout the halls of the throne room, and caused Mathias to face palm, the tutor to faint, the guards to rush towards him and Alfred to rub his painfully red cheek. Yep, this definitely didn't end well.

* * *

><p>What will happen next?<p>

Stay tuned to find out!

TTFN!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 5! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!

Warnings: BOY X BOY AND SWEARING!

* * *

><p>C<p>

Chapter 5

"Get in there! "

Arthur was roughly pushed into one of the dark, dirty and damp cells of the palace dungeon. He fell face first unto the hard dusty floor. The 19 year old slowly sat up, and turned to find the cell door being slammed shut followed with the loud turn of the key snapping the locks in place. He slowly stood up and let a long sigh escape his lips as he examined his new living quarters.

The room was small, cold and damp .The only source of light were the torches out in the hallway. It had no windows and it smelled like feet._(Gross!) _Arthur looked around and found that there was no bed only a small nest of hay on the left side with a single blanket lying under some bump which is probably more hay. He looked for the toilet but found…. no toilet which made him cringe at the thought on where the previous occupants do their businesses. _(Oh God! This place is highly unsanitary!)_

He chose to sit near the entrance of the cell since it was probably the cleanest part of the room. He sat himself in the corner, having the iron bars at his back and the cold wall at his side. He raised his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. (_Well, It probably can't get any more worse than this, right?) _Suddenly a big, furry and smelly rat fell on one of his knees from the ceiling.

"BLOODY FUCK!"

Arthur squealed out. He jerked backed which caused his head to hit on the bars._(Damn, that hurts!) _He quickly flicked it away with his right hand cringing when the dirty fur brushed against his hand. It hit the floor and scampered away to the nest of hay. He ran one of his hands through his hair while thinking to himself miserably.

_(Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't ask to be sent off to a magical land and have some crazy adventure which will lead ultimately to my death! )_

"Argh! All I want is to go home! I don't want to be here!" Arthur exclaimed to the air as he hit the wall beside him.

"Aiya! Shut up! People are trying to sleep-aru!"

Arthur was shocked to hear a shout coming from the dusty dark grey blanket on the nest of hay. He quickly stood up with his hands in front of him in a Karate chop position. He carefully took a step forward, keeping his eyes on the lump. He picked up a small stone and threw it at the lump which in caused the lump to groan out in slight pain.

"Honestly! People this days are so rude-aru."

The lump began to rise causing the blanket to slump to the floor. Arthur gasped as his eyes fell on the slim figure of a person. Now, Arthur wasn't sure if this person in front of him was a either a man or a woman. The figure had long dark hair with light brown eyes. He was wearing a dark brown tattered Chinese (In Arthur's opinion) long sleeve shirt. He had loose brown pants and Chinese (Still in Arthur's opinion) closed shoes. He was shorter than Arthur and had pale skin. His accent reminded the Brit of how a Chinese person would talk when speaking English. _(He/She looks so Chinese-like. Crap, he/she is staring! Say something Arthur! C'mon lad!)_

"Uh-umm, Hello there, I like your shoes…. Ummm…. madam?" Arthur nearly killed his inner self for acting so unsurely and greeting the person so informally. A gentleman was always confident and proper when greeting people and Arthur prided himself of being one.(_I'm a failure of a gentleman!)_

The figures face turned into a scowl at the word madam. "Aiya! This is the 10th time I've been mistaken as a woman! I am a man-aru!" The figure said with a slightly annoyed tone, crossing his arms around his chest.

Arthur blinked at the person's words, he realized his fault, "Terribly sorry sir! It was the long hair that threw me off." The figure gave sigh, knowing that this always happens to him.

"It's alright. At least you apologized. But, I must ask you the same question, your aura says you're a man but your outfit seems to suggest otherwise.-aru" The man said while gesturing to Arthur's maid outfit. Arthur blushed at the statement and unconsciously pulled the skirt lower to shield his legs. Damn this outfit for being so short!

"W-well, I'm a man. Under some difficult circumstances I was forced to wear this but, I assure you I am man. My name is Arthur Kirkland." The Brit said extending a hand towards the shorter man.

"Wang Yao." The man graciously shook it.

Yao gestured for Arthur to sit with him in the nest of hay. Hesitantly Arthur inched closer to the nest and after a few minutes of self-debate, Arthur slowly sat down on the nest cringing as he smelled some unwanted odour that answered his previous suspicions about the indoor plumbing of the cell. Yao sat across him, completely immune to the foul stench.

"So Arthur, Why are you here? Are you a spy-aru?" Yao casually asked as he sat crossed legged in front of Arthur.

"No, I'm not a spy. W-well, umm… it's hard to explain, umm but maybe you'll understand when I start at the beginning. So-"

Arthur began retelling his misfortunes to the man. The story took Arthur about 30 minutes to retell since he didn't leave out a detail. Wang Yao offered no interruptions and looked genuinely intrigued with the story. He looked directly into Arthur's eyes while the sandy blonde was delivering his tale.

"And that stupid perverted man went under my skirt and grabbed me! Can you believe that?! Well, I showed him. I gave him a hard slap to knock some manners into his thick skull!"

Arthur said with a triumphant smirk to which Yao gave a small chuckle.

"Probably not the best idea… but, at least I was able to get a little bit of my dignity. Anyway, I was immediately reprimanded by the guards and brought here. Mathias told me he'll try to convince the soon to king to set me free with Tino's help but, who knows how long it would take to convince that daft fool of a monarch I'm not a spy since, I did slap him… pretty hard."

Wang Yao gave a thoughtful look to Arthur. "Well I must say that is a pretty unbelievable tale.-aru"

Arthur had a panicked face when he heard Wang Yao's words. Arthur didn't want this man to think that he was crazy. He quickly raised both his hands in a surrender motion before responding to the Chinese looking man with a firm tone.

"I swear Wang-"

"It's Yao. Wang is my last name.-aru" Yao said interrupting Arthur's sentence. The Brit blinked a little before regaining his composure.

"Okay… Yao, it is the truth! I know it's hard to believe, but-"

"I did not say I didn't believe you. I do believe your words." Yao interrupted again with a smile. "In this world, magical things can happen without reason. I have witnessed a few in my life that is why I believe you. Plus, I've been doing a search spell on you and I found no trace of the avec that marks a person of this world.-aru"

Arthur cocked his head to side and gave a confused look at the man. "Umm…. Avec what's that? Some sort of I.D?"

Yao patted Arthurs left shoulder and took out a piece of chalk from the left pocket of his pants. Why he had chalk there? Well, let us just say that it is one of the great mysteries of the world. Yao moved to sit next to Arthur and pushed away the hay in front of them in order to get a better access of his makeshift drawing board which was the cold stone floor. He drew very intricate drawings of a spade, diamond, heart and club. He faced Arthur and began explaining while pointing to the drawings.

"Ok, so as you can see, this is what an avec looks like. It is the Kingdom's mark that appears on you when you are born symbolizing your place of birth and connection to the Kingdom. Even as you change citizenship the avec will not change since it is ancient magic at work-aru."

"So there are four Kingdoms in all." Arthur concluded while looking at the drawings

"Yes, The Clubs in the North, The Hearts in the South, The Diamonds in the east and The Spades in the West.-aru" Yao said pointing to the symbols he drew on the ground once more.

Arthur nodded comprehending the information given to him so far. "I'll show you my avec-aru." Yao then pushed his shirt to side unveiling his left shoulder. Arthur could only stare in amazement as he saw a cursive drawing of a black spade. Once Yao was sure Arthur was finish viewing his avec he then fixed his shirt thus hiding the mark under the fabric.

"The avec appears on different parts of the body that is why the search spell was created to help discover the marks that are hidden. It's the spell I did on you a few moments ago-aru."

"You have a beautiful avec. Umm, can everyone in this world use magic?" Arthur inquired; he shifted his body so that he was now facing Yao who was beside him.

"Not everyone. Only a few are gifted with magic. I am one of the lucky few. Usually having control of magic equates to one being a candidate of being one of the three rulers-aru." Yao said knowingly.

"Three rulers? I thought this land was ruled by a single King, does that mean you guys have three Kings at once?" Arthur looked confused. How can people follow three different rulers? It was absurd. What if one ruler disagrees with the other? Who will the people follow? This was one fucked up world.

Yao gave a small chuckle at Arthur's confusion. "It's not like that Arthur, We have one King, One Queen and one Jack. All are ruler but the King is predominantly the leader. The Jack acts as his adviser and helps with external and internal affairs with the Kingdom-aru. " Yao explained knowingly.

"Oh. So Yao, what does the queen do?" Arthur was really fascinated with their form of government. It was so different from the forms of government he had studied in his world.

"Ah, now that's an interesting question. Now the Queen and King have a special relationship. Among the 3 rulers the Queen has the greatest magical power. The queen amplifies and regenerates the King's magical powers, as well as controls the military affairs of the Kingdom-aru."

"Wow, The King better find a strong woman to marry." At this, Yao gave a loud laugh. Arthur gave him the What's-funny? face.

"Oh, Arthur, in this world the Queen and King don't need to be married. Also, the queen doesn't have to female. After all the title of queen is simply, well a title."

"That is one fucked up system you have there. How come you know all this stuff, were you a scholar before your life in prison?"

"Well no. I just happen to love reading and I was blessed to get hold of educational books."

"Ohhh, I see. Yao, if you don't mind me asking…. why are you in here?" Arthur asked in a meek voice while avoiding Yao's gaze. He knew he shouldn't pry in other people's business but he just couldn't help it. Yao seemed like a good person who could do no wrong. So why was he here?

At the question Arthur raised, Yao looked down at his feet and gave a soft sigh. He took a straw of hay between his fingers and began wiggling around causing it to sway back in forth. Arthur felt a guilty pang in his chest. He probably shouldn't have asked, since now Yao looked so dejected. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Your business is your own after all."

"No, it's fine. You told me your story so I'll tell you mine. Well, I'll start at the beginning so you'll understand better. My Family and I are nomadic merchants who trade exotic goods. My mother was born in Diamonds while my dad was from Spades. I have 5 siblings, 3 younger brothers and 2 younger sisters, we were all born in different places which is why we have different avecs. My family was always traveling, hopping from Kingdom to Kingdom in search of new goods to trade. For us, the kids, it was always fun to experience something new. It didn't matter where we were as long as we were together everything was just pure bliss-aru."

Yao gave fond smile as he reminisced about his family. He missed them so much. Arthur sat still silently watching as Yao rekindle old fond memories of his family in his head. Arthur guessed that the happiness didn't last and something bad happened to Yao and his family.

"When I was 16, my family was traveling from the Kingdom of Clubs to Spades by land. On the way, we encountered slave travellers who were looking for new slaves. They found me and my siblings and decided we would make excellent slaves. Our parents tried to protect us but ended up… being killed by them. It was horrible. They slashed my parents open like animals and took out their hearts saying it was worth a lot. I… I… witnessed their death… and I was useless to stop them from dying…."

Yao brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. Arthur could only stare and feel sorry for the man. Witnessing the death of his parents must have been traumatic. Arthur was amaze at how the man could still smile after undergoing the tragic experience of losing his parents. Arthur gave Yao a few minutes to compose himself since the Brit knew this must be hard for him.

"Aiya, I'm sorry, I lost myself for a moment there. Let me continue." Yao said wiping a tear from his eye. "After I witnessed my parent's death, I… I tried to save all my siblings from the slave traders but…" Yao let out a loud sob unable to say the next words.

"You couldn't save all of them… " Arthur finished for him with a sad tone.

Yao gave a small nod. "I lost a brother and a sister that day… I presume they're dead now since a life of a slave is a harsh one. And it happened four years ago."

Arthur gave a comforting rub at Yao's shoulder. He knew that Yao was being practical assuming his siblings as already dead. Arthur did a few case studies back in his world since he was a law student and cases like these which involve child kidnapping and slavery usually ended with finding the kid dead or never finding the kid at all. It was the sad reality of life.

"Anyway, that's all in the past. Right now I have two brothers and a sister who are depending on me. You see, After the incident, My remaining siblings and I stayed in Spades. I took up any job to help put food on the table. Life in Spades for the poor is a harsh one. This brings us to the answer of your question. I am here because I stole medicine for my younger brother who is gravely sick."

Yao finished with a downcast look on his face. Arthur could only look at the man with eyes full of pity. Poor Yao, Arthur was right when he judged Yao of not being a bad person. He was just one of those men pushed to do illegal things in order to survive the harsh reality of this world.

"Umm… Yao thank you for sharing your story. But, I must ask on why you are telling me this? I'm just a stranger to you." Yao held unto one of Arthur's hand and gave a small warm smile at Arthur.

" It's because I know I'll never leave here, alive that is and I want someone to know of my tale. I pray that you remember me Arthur. I don't want to be forgotten. "

Arthur's eyes widen at the words "What? Can't you leave after you have served your time?"

"Spades has a very strict law for the poor. Stealing equates to lifetime imprisonment here plus the fact I have tried countless times to escape here since the start of my imprisonment 3 months ago guarantees I have to stay here for life ."

Arthur was taken back at this. This poor guy was going to rot in jail, all because he wanted to help save his brother. Arthur knew that what Yao did was wrong, and sure he did deserve a little time in prison but, to spend his whole life here just for stealing medicine? Now that was inhumane. Who would take care of his younger siblings? Arthur just lost it.

"That's horrible! I say, you have a stupid System of Justice. There must be different levels of punishment! That is the most basic thing that-"

"It's alright Arthur, most people agree that there is something wrong with the system. The poor get poorer and the rich get richer here in Spades. Corruption is rampant here and only the poor are sentenced like this. But, what can we do? We have no power against the King." Yao said bitterly.

"But-"

"Let's talk about something else. This topic is really making us grow depressed. So, what's it like in your world?"

Yao interjected. He knew that if they continued talking about the Spadian System of Justice they'd both waste their energy. Yao knew that the only way to change the system was for the next set of monarchs to notice the problem of corruption and purge out the corrupt noblemen from the royal court. But it would take a miracle to do that, because the monarchs themselves were blinded by greed. The people mattered not, only the desire for wealth and luxury.

"But- Oh alright. I guess it did make me get depressed." Arthur stated feeling slightly disappointed since he was interrupted but he knew Yao was getting uncomfortable with the topic. He shook his head in defeat and gave Yao one of his rare smiles." What would you like to know?"

Yao gave a bright smile.

"Tell me everything!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the throne room…<strong>

Alfred let out a long sigh as he continued to rub his painfully red cheek which still stings like hell. His eyes were plastered on the two bickering men in front of him. 20 long minutes have passed and still the two men were still screaming at each other's face. There were only four occupants in the room since the other guards were sent off to train by their still with only the captain of the guards, the ace, the tutor and the soon to be King in the room, it was still as noisy as the marketplace. And The poor monarch and Captain were getting head aches from all the noise.

"Look here Ace! That boy was a spy trying to harm his highness!" The tutor bellowed at the Ace.

"Seymour. I'm telling you! Arthur isn't a spy. He's a guy who needs our help." Mathias countered with a determined face.

"He slapped his highness!" The tutor glared at the ace and made a gesture towards Alfred.

"Only cause Al grabbed his shins! Wouldn't you do the same?"

The ace replied while also gesturing to Alfred. Alfred felt one of his eyes twitch under his glasses. God! He hated dealing with this shit. All he wanted to do was just go to his room and flop down unto his lovely, comfy and soft bed and plan his next prank, BUT NO! He was here dealing with the loud bitching of his mentor and best friend. He groaned in despair.

"No, I wouldn't! But that's beside the point! I say we leave him there to rot! He is a Danger to his highness and our people!"

"Well, I say you guys need to hear him out! He just wants to go home. He's no danger!"

"NO! Your Majesty I believe you should take my suggestion!"

"Majesty, take mine! Athur's a good guy!"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"ALFRED!"

"SHUT UP!"

Alfred bellowed at them, standing from his throne. This made the two bickering men close their mouths and look at their soon to be ruler with wide eyes. Alfred gave a long sigh before slowly sitting back down his throne. Gosh, he can't believe he just lost his cool but, at least he managed to stop the bickering.

"Look guys, I'm tired, you're tired. I'm sure that Arthur guy meant no harm, he seems like a decent guy."

At this, Mathias beamed and flashed the royal tutor a smug smile. He knew Alfred would take to his suggestion. He was his best friend after all. And anyone could clearly see that Arthur was just a good guy that's just having a horrible day, especially since he was unjustly groped by a stranger.

"I knew you'd see my point Alfred! So why don-"

"But," Alfred interrupted, raising his hand to stop Mathias from finishing. "I could be wrong. He could be a spy and if we release him he might assassinate me."

"AHA! In your face stupid Spadian Ace!" Seymour exclaimed which earned him a blank stare from everyone in the room. "Ah, -cough- What I mean to say was, excellent analysis your highness."

"So," Alfred continued standing from his throne and walking towards his mentor and his best friend, "I say we question him personally tomorrow, assess and separate the truths from the lies and come up with a logical solution to deal with the situation."

Both the ace and the tutor's mouth drop.

Did Alfred just…

Make a just make a completely practical and intellectual suggestion?

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Alfred?" Mathias asked suspiciously.

Alfred gave a chuckle at his friend's words. " Dude, I'm Alfred."

The ace narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

"You're completely head over heels in love with Lukas Bondevik and You secretly stole his underwear!" Alfred said smirking when he saw Mathias' face go pale. Seymour And the Captain of the guards looked repulsed at what the monarch said. Honestly, stealing underwear was disgusting. Mathias now had a big scowl on his face and was glaring menacingly at his best friend.

"LIES, I TELL YOU! LIES!"

"Yeah sure, whatever floats your boat. Anyway, since we have already established what we're going to do tomorrow. Why don't we call it a day guys?" Alfred said walking towards the exit of the room that led to the palace ground. He knew that if he didn't leave now, he won't be able to escape the wrath of his education obsessed tutor.

"I agree your highness. Well captain, Mathias, it was a pleasure to have this talk with you but, his highness and I have a date with knowledge. Isn't that right Alfred?" The tutor asked his back turned at Alfred while facing Mathias and the Captain of the guard.

"Alfred?"

No response was heard. Instead a soft breeze caressed the tutor's cheek. He felt the temperature of his body dropped as he slowly turned to where he last saw Alfred which was near the exit of the room. His eyes widened at the sight of the wooden door open with the rays of sunshine peaking inside the room. Good Lord, the lad had escaped.

"ALFRED FOSTER JONES! GET BACK HERE!"

Mathias and the Captain of the guard laughed out loud when the fat tutor raced off to catch the sneaky monarch who was probably up to no good. Slowly, the door wooden door closed on its own and revealed a familiar monarch who was smugly smiling at the two. The three of them chuckling at each other walked to the other exit which leads into the castle. Mathias smiled at the monarch beside him who kept on rambling about how stupid his tutor was.

Ah, yes the Kingdom of Spades was surely going to be in good hands. (Hopefully)

* * *

><p>Sorry for the slight boring-ness of this chapter. I promise chapter 6 will be more eventful!<p>

TTFN~


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Here is chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

Warnings: swearing and boy x boy

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>C<p>

Chapter 6

Arthur felt horrible, just bloody horrible. He had just awoken from his not-so-comfortable sleep and the first thing he felt was something moving underneath his skirt_. (WHAT THE HELL?!)_ He slowly lifted his skirt to check what was under it and he nearly shit himself from panic. The thing moving underneath was a big, fat, dirty not to mention ugly rat. It seems it was enjoying itself scampering and sniffing around Arthur's thighs.

"Bloody Hell!"

Arthur screamed and kicked his legs in a frightened way trying to get the large rat to scamper off. This in turn woke up Yao who had slept beside Arthur in the nest of hay. He saw his new friend screaming and kicking the air in a wild motion. Honestly, did people from the other world really behave like that when they wake up? He gave Arthur a blank stare, but it seems his friend was absorbed in his own little crazy world!

"AHHH! Get out from under there! Fuck! Fuck! Bugger off! FUUUCCCKK!"

Yao then saw a rat scurry away from underneath Arthur's frilly skirt. _(Oh, so a rat made him behave like that.)_ Yao chuckled, stood up and picked up the rat. He was used to sleeping with them since one he lived in a poorly condition house which was a breeding ground for them and two he now lived in prison which was teeming with them. He wasn't afraid of rodents; they were his only comfort in those 3 months of loneliness here in the dungeons.

"Arthur calm down-aru. It's only a rat, it means no harm-aru." Yao calmly stated while petting the dirty rat. He sat next to Arthur who was hugging his knees and shying away from him.

"YAO! PUT THAT DISGUSTING THING DOWN!" Arthur exclaimed a look of horror written all over his face." That thing is dirty and disease-ridden and vile and-and- just get rid of it!" Yao gave place the rat on the floor and watched as is scampered away from them passing through the iron bars of the cell.

"God Yao! How can you stand those vile creatures!? The world would be a much better place without them!" Arthur said with disgust.

"You know Arthur. Every life has value, although we are not the same as them we still have to respect that they are part of our world and in turn have value. We shouldn't be quick to judge them."

"But it's rat Yao. An animal!"

"Yes it's a rat. But sometimes rats are better than humans. They do not inflict severe suffering on their kind the way humans do on other humans. There are many humans who are much more despicable than rats. I should know." Yao said with a dark look in his eyes.

Arthur looked at his friend guiltily and looked down at his feet. _(He's right) _He felt bad at the comment made_. (Yao would make one heck of a monarch. If only he'd be given a chance…)_The Brit thought to himself. Yao noticed that Arthur was deep in though. He softly nudged his friend, trying to snap him from his thoughts.

"Arthur, don't think too much on what I said. It was merely my opinion-aru." at this Arthur turned to face Yao.

"No Yao, you are right and I was thinking that you'd make a great King." was the earnest reply of Arthur. Yao couldn't help but smile at the words.

"I do not wish for the title of King. It is a little boring. If it were up to me to choose, I would like to be the Jack since, as Jack I can directly see and help the problems of the Kingdom. Nevertheless, the chances of me being the Jack are little to none. "

Arthur gave a nod of understanding. "Well you never know, by some miracle it could be you. Say, How do you become one of the three royals anyway?"

Before Yao could answer a guard walked in and handed them their food which consisted of stale bread and water in a bowl. The guard gave seductive wink at Arthur and gave a mocking kiss to his hand when he personally gave Arthur the bread. This caused the Brit to turn red in anger. Yao caught the action and held his new friend in place. Once the guard left the dark-haired man let go of his friend.

"Calm yourself-aru." Yao stated while he bit off a piece of bread.

"But he just-OMMF" Arthur argued back but, was stopped by Yao who shoved a the stale bread into the Brit's mouth.

"Keep calm and eat stale bread-aru. Back to your question, they are determined by the avec. The royal avec's have a different colour from normal black coloured avec. They are the in the colour of the Kingdom's national colours. Blue for Spades, Yellow for Diamonds, Red for hearts and Green for clubs-aru."

Arthur grumpily chewed on the piece of bread which was rudely shoved into his mouth. He gagged at the taste but had no choice but to swallow it. He took the bowl filled with water and slowly drank the water to help wash away the unappetizing taste.

"By Jove, that was disgusting." Arthur stated putting down the bowl of water he gave his bread to Yao who graciously accepted it. "How can you eat that?!"

"I got used to it." Yao said while nibbling on a small portion of bread. "Anyway, the King's avec appears shortly after the person is born. The Queen's and the Jack's avec on the other hand appear after the Kings coronation. "

"So I presume that after the King's coronation the whole Kingdom goes into an uproar trying to find the Queen and the Jack?" Arthur asked as he stood up and stretched. He felt sore after sleeping on the cold hard floor.

"Not exactly. It's fairly easy to find the Queen and the Jack. Noblemen and women usually become the Queen and Jack. It is rare occurrence to find a Queen and Jack from the commoner sector let alone in the slums. That is why I said it is impossible for me to become the Jack." The dark-haired man explained coolly.

"But there is still a chance!" Arthur said with determination trying to convince he knew friend. Then suddenly they heard the dungeon door burst open, and footsteps leading towards their cell. Yao stood up and dusted his pants. After a few minutes, a person clad in the royal Spade guard uniform stood in front of their door.

"I have been ordered by his majesty to escort the man named Arthur to the royal throne room."

The soldier looked at the two occupants in the room. His eyes darted back and forth between the two. He furrowed his brow and scratched his head. He looked utterly confused, but what he was confused about was still a mystery to both Yao and Arthur.

"Ummm… I believe I'm in the wrong cell. I'm sorry madams. Just… uhh… continue what you're doing."

At this both Arthur and Yao let out a loud wild laugh. Now, the poor guard got even more confused and looked at the two as if they had gone crazy. He stood still, watching as the two "ladies" try to control their erratic laughter. After a few minutes, the two final calmed down.

"You sir are not in the wrong cell. I'm Arthur and I'm a man. Don't let the dress fool you, and he's a man as well. See Yao, It's your long hair that gets you mistaken."

The man in a maid outfit said. The other man with long hair merely shook his head in amusement. The guard's face was one full of shock. He nodded, then proceeded to take Arthur's arms and bounded them behind his back. The guard said it was standard procedure when a criminal was meant to face the King.

"Wait. Kind sir, can I at least say goodbye to my friend?" Arthur had the sweetest smile plastered on his face.

The guard blushed and gave an eager nod. "Alone perhaps? I won't run away sir."

Yao chuckled at the guard who was stumbling out the door at Arthur's words. Arthur would surely make a good Queen since he seems to have the guards wrapped around his little finger. But, that was not for him to decide. He made his way to Arthur whose hands were already bound behind his back. He gave a tight friendly hug at his friend.

"Thank you Arthur for being here. You gave me hope and happiness even if it was just for a night. Promise me you'll remember me-aru?"

Arthur comfortably let himself be hugged by his friend. "I promise Yao. Thanks as well for sharing your story. I would hug you back but…"

Yao gave a small chuckle and pulled back. "It's alright. Now you better leave before that guard gets angry. Best of luck for you my friend. Hope you'll be able to return to your world."

"Goodbye Yao." Arthur said before walking out the cell where the blushing guard stood.

"All set sir?"

"Yes. Take me to the King."

* * *

><p><strong>at the throne room…<strong>

"What's taking them so long?!"

Alfred said with an impatient tone. He really wanted to settle the matter so he can: A. make friends with this Arthur guy and do super-ultra-mega-awesome pranks with him or B. execute him to ensure peace in the Kingdom. He hoped he would have to do A. rather than B. Alfred didn't really like killing people but, he knew that as King he was going to do a lot more killings in order to maintain the peace.

"Calm down sire. They'll be here." The Ace told the monarch who was irritably tapping his gloved finger against the armrest of the throne.

"Honestly, I don't understand why we have to do this?! That boy is a spy, and there is no proof that he isn't. Can't we just execute him and be done with it?! It is not wise to listen to his stories, Your majesty."

The tutor blabbered out while gazing at the soon to be King with eyes requesting approval. This caused Mathias to glare and the Captain of the Guard to put his head down. They were the only people in the room, since Alfred said that it's better if lesser people knew about the situation.

"Now listen hear you old goat! Arthur is a good guy, sure he kicked me in the shins but he still is a good guy. He just had a… a… rough day yesterday. So stop all this talk about executing him."

The tutor looked positively crossed at the Ace's words. Alfred sighed from his seat knowing that in a few short minutes the two men would start bickering. Mathias and Seymour never really did see eye-to-eye. When they were young, Mathias constantly wanted to play with Alfred but the prudish tutor wouldn't let him due to the fact that Alfred needed to focus on his education and not on stupid childish games.

"I say, what a rude thing to say! I am only trying to look after the well-being of his majesty. As his friend and Ace you are supposed to do the same. Know your responsibilities Mathias Køhler!" The tutor retorted with a face consorted with distaste for the Ace.

This in turn made the Ace's face turn red in anger. "That's it! I'm going to pulverize you old man!" He was about to jump on the old tutor when suddenly the door on the left side of the room opened to reveal a royal guard and a person in a maid outfit. Alfred's eyes lit up at the sight of Arthur.

_(Yes it's him! He's finally here! And Hot mama, does he look cute in that outfit!)_

Once Arthur was in front of him the monarch cleared his throat and gave a signal for the guard to leave. Mathias stood by Arthur's side left side while the captain of the guards stood by his right. The tutor settled himself besides the seated monarch and had a hard glare directed towards the 19 year old Brit which of course was returned by Arthur.

"Arthur, You are here because you are accused of being a spy. Do you deny this claim?" spoke Alfred while looking at the bound man.

Arthur snapped his gaze from the tutor and looked directly into the cerulean eyes of the monarch. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he got lost in the mesmerized blue pools. _(He sure has beautiful eyes… Arthur! Snap out of it! )_ The Brit slightly shook his head to snap himself from his dreamy thoughts. He took a deep breathe to regain composure.

"Yes, I deny it. I am no spy." The Brit said with strong confidence in his voice.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Then if you are no spy, then why are you here?"

"Can you promise me you'll keep an open mind? And can you untie the bounds? they kind of hurt. Don't worry I carry no weapons and I don't plan to run away. " Arthur asked in a meek voice.

Alfred took a moment to ponder. _(Hmmm… I guess I can release the bounds they do look painful. Besides Mathias and George are next to him and can stop any attempt of escape or assassination._ ) He gave a nod. This in turn enraged the tutor who was beside him. He was about to retort but the 18 year old monarch motioned for him to calm down. Arthur felt relief when the Mathias undid the bindings.

"Thank you." The Brit said looking at the monarch." Well, I'll just cut to the chase. I come from another world which is totally different from this one. And I'm here because I want to go back home and I heard the Mage of Spades can help."

Before Alfred could react his beloved tutor stepped forward and gave Arthur a sceptical glare. "What a load of poppycock! Bah! Other worlds, who do you take us for? Fools? I know why you're here and what you really are." He dug his pointer finger at Arthur's chest.

"YOU ARE A SPY! And you dressed in that provocative outfit in order to seduce his highness and get him alone with you. And then you plan to kill him! I bet you are from that ghastly Kingdom of Clubs. But I saw through your evil ruse. His majesty will be safe, because nothing gets past my eyes!"

The tutor proudly exclaimed and gave a smug smirk at Arthur. The Brit shook his head in disapproval. "Sir, I'm telling the truth I am no spy. I am merely here because I want to go home. And if I wanted to kill that guy then I should have already done it since we were alone for a long time in this throne room yesterday."

The smug smirk from Seymour's face dropped at Arthur's logical point. His mouth quivered as he struggled to find words. "You were- but… but… " The tutor tried to think of another compelling argument against the sandy blond man. He turned his back against the Brit and looked up to see the a large Spades banner hanging behind the King's throne the silver spade design seem to glimmer in the light. Then it all clicked.

"Aha! You may have been planning to kill his highness later on. And if you're really from another world then you must not have an Avec. Your highness I ask your permission to strip this man."

Arthur turned pale at the tutors words. They were going to strip him?! NO! Arthur didn't want to be naked in front of these men. He at wanted to keep his dignity intact. He had never been naked in front of man before let alone four of them. These people were crazy! Haven't they heard that public nudity is a crime punishable by law?! Oh wait he's in another world with fucked up laws. He was doomed.

"WHAT!? NO! I am not going to shame myself by undressing in front of you!"

Arthur shrieked while hugging himself tightly. The three other occupants who composed the Ace, Captain and monarch were paralyzed in shock. Alfred was the first to recover. He looked at Arthur than at his tutor. He felt Seymour's hard glare on him, as if stating, you-better-do-as-i-say. Alfred retreated to the back of his mind to think about the matter. (_Between a man's dignity and the security of my Kingdom, Seems like an easy choice to make. Plus I get to see a really cute guy naked. It's a win-win situation!)_ Alfred applauded himself for his logical thinking.

"I give you permission Seymour."

Seymour smiled at the statement. The captain of the guards suddenly went behind Arthur's back and held his arms. The tutor cautiously approached the trembling man dressed in the maid's outfit. Alfred watched the scene unfolding with heavy anticipation. His eyes focused on Arthur who was struggling trying to get away as possible. Just as the tutor's hand was about to make contact with Arthur's clothing the door of the throne room burst open.

"LET ARTHUR GO!"

All eyes fell on three figures entering the room. Arthur let out a relived sigh when he saw Tino striding forward with Berwald and Lukas behind him _(I am saved!)._ By the side of his eye, Arthur saw Mathias moving away from him and started walking towards a certain mage. Mathias looked like a love struck fangirl, walking dreamily towards the short blonde with blue eyes.

"Lukas, I see you made it just in time. Oh Baby, don't you look ravishing in that blue tunic. Say, why don't we-"

"FRYSE"

And just like that Mathias was frozen still. He stood with a dorky grin on his face. He had an arm scratching the back of his neck and the other reaching out to touch the mage. Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine as he made a mental note not to anger the mage. With just a wave of his hand he had frozen Ace in his place. _(Now, That's magic!)_ Arthur thought to himself.

Alfred moved back against his throne as the trio neared, feeling fear against the mage who had just frozen his friend in place without even batting an eye. Lukas, was known for his skill in magic and was feared throughout the Kingdom for it. Alfred nearly shit himself when he learnt that the indigo eyed male was a candidate to be the next Queen of Spades. He just couldn't see himself ruling with him, when one, Lukas was the object of desire of his best friend and two, the kid just had a face void of any emotion. (_Damn those eyes are creepy!)_

Tino cleared his throat to get the attention of the monarch whose gaze was affixed at Lukas. "Your majesty, I am here to say that Arthur is telling the truth. Berwald and found him and brought him home. Also your highness I did a search spell and found no Avec, which supports his claims."

Alfred nodded in understanding and beckoned the Captain to let Arthur's arms go free. Once his arms were free Arthur rubbed his wrist and mentioned a "thank you" to Tino who gave him a small smile. Seymour did not look pleased at the turn of events and huffed in anger. Then he got an idea once more popping into his almost bald head.

"Your majesty, How sure are we that this man," The tutor explained while gesturing to Tino, "has not been under the influence of some enemy spell? I mean, other dimension? we all know that is just- well, preposterous." He finished with disappointed look at Tino.

Soon the room felt a dark aura emanate from a certain short blond man, "So, you think I'm that weak Seymour von Edelson. Might I remind you that I was once a candidate to become Mage of Spades, trained by Madam Erica the former Mage of Spades and Head of the Order of the Pentagon. And I-"

"Tino, dude, calm down… Seymour's just concerned for my and the Kingdom's safety. No need to worry. It's his job to be suspicious of anything and everyone. And, Seymour, I trust Tino's capabilities, he's never failed us before."

Alfred said with a bright smile. Seymour and Tino looked at each other, narrowed their eyes then looked away with a huff. "And what about this other world theory sire? You surely can't believe him?" The guard inquired while gesturing to Arthur. Tino gave a bright smile at the captain of the guards and was about to answer when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into Berwald's strong blue-green eyes.

"Your majesty," Berwald said breaking his gaze from Tino "Me and my wife have been researching the said theory and we have found remnants of another world. Lukas, has been helping us. He has discovered a spell that helps transport items to the other world."

Alfred then turned to look upon Lukas who had still an emotionless face. "Is it true Mage of Spades?"

Lukas gave a nod, "It's true sire. I tried the spell on Arthur but, something happened and I wasn't able to send him back. My powers were severely weakened and I need time to recover them. Also, I would like to do more research on the spell, especially its origins. I'm sorry Arthur but, it seems that you'll be staying here longer than expected."

Alfred gave a nod of understanding. (_Okay. So Artie here is not a spy. Good.)_

Arthur contemplated the words the mage and paled. (_Oh bloody hell! I'm going to be stuck here! No! I want to go home now! –sigh- well, look on the Brightside Arthur, at least you didn't incinerate) _The Brit thought to himself sadly, he turned to face the mage. "It's okay Lukas. It's not your fault. In the meantime, I guess I'll just have to find something to keep myself occupied, a job maybe? Tino, maybe I can help with your research? "

At Arthur's words the monarch perked up from his seat_. (What? He'll be staying here for a while? Ohh… He wants a job. Hmmm…. A… job….)_ He let his stare fall unto Arthur who was dressed in the short maid's outfit, then at his tutor who still had a scowl on his face. Suddenly, an idea popped into his golden head

_(That's it! Arthur could be my personal maid. With him around, I finally have someone to do awesome things with and help me in creating alibis for myself when I escape from Seymour and other royal court people! And he gets to have something to do! Yes that's an awesome idea! Man, I knew I was brilliant but, I didn't know I was this brilliant!)_

With a grin on his face he turned to face the occupants of the room. "Hey, Artie~ you need a job right? Well, I have one for you here in the castle. It's a fairly easy job. "

Arthur looked at him suspiciously, "It's Arthur not Artie and what kind of job?"

Alfred smiled at Arthur's interest in his proposal, "Fine, Arthuuur, you'll be a servant here. Well more specifically my personal servant. I am in need of one anyway, since my last one got married, and you'll have a job, I'll pay ye."

Tino looked pleased at the idea, "Yes Arthur, why not? You'll get to live here and have food plus money. Isn't that great? Plus, you can regularly check on Lukas on how he's doing."

Arthur thought for a _moment (Tino does make a good point. And the only downside is that I have to serve this perverted royal, hmmm… I guess I can handle him, he doesn't seem as bad as my brothers.)_ He looked at Tino's smiling face.

"Okay, I'll take the job. But, I want you to promise that you won't do any more perverted stunts on me!" Arthur said will a serious tone.

Alfred gave him two thumbs up while nodding his head furiously. Arthur sighed to himself, _(God, he's such a child!)_ Seymour looked outraged at the idea of the King but, he knew once the boy made a decision there was no force that could shake him. He made a mental note to be extra vigilant for Alfred's sake. This Arthur person could not be trusted yet and probably, never will be in Seymour's books.

"Your highness, I don't deem your decision wise but, I will let it go since it's about time you make your own decisions and learn from them whether they end up good or bad. And you Arthur, I swear if you ever lay a hand on his highness I will personally see to your execution."

The tutor said with a menacing glare at the sandy blonde. Alfred felt pride swell from his chest, he was happy Seymour was letting him make his own decision. Although the wheat haired blonde never showed it, he was very grateful to have Seymour as his tutor. He was a great teacher and caretaker plus, he treated Alfred as one of his own sons, being so protective over him and going to great lengths to help him prepare for Kingship.

"Aww~ Thanks Seymour. Anyway now that this is done I guess we should get going?"

Alfred said stretching as he stood up from his throne. He slowly walked towards where Arthur was and grasps him in the wrist. The Brit was shocked at the action and was about to struggle when, Alfred leaned down and whispered into Arthur's ear as quietly as possible "When I say run, I want you to run." Arthur looked at him dumbfounded

"What are you-"

"Shh! Don't ask. Just do."

Seymour oblivious to the scheme of his charge nodded in approval. "Well since the matter is settled why don't we hit the books your majesty?" The stout tutor said with much eagerness. Not taking notice that the monarch was heading towards the door.

"That be great! But, Seymour look! Isn't that a pixie on the banner? " The monarch said with a tone full of wonder, it was enough to cause most of the occupants of the room to turn and look at the throne room.

"Where?!" The tutor asked with much happiness in his voice. He turned to look at the banner, scanning each angle trying to find the pixie.

Once Alfred was sure he got everyone's attention he gave Arthur the signal. "Run." And just like that Arthur found himself being dragged by the obnoxious monarch out of the room with much speed. It was a miracle he didn't trip since he was wearing heels.

"I don't see it sire." They heard the Tutor say, "I think- Alfred?" the man said turning to face the spot where Alfred was once before. His eyes went wide when he caught sight of his charge dragging away the new servant of the castle. The two were already out the door. He felt rage bottle up inside him and yelled at the top of his voice.

"ALFRED FOSTER JONES! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p>The two men kept on running until they found themselves in one of the empty hallways in the castle. Once they stopped, Arthur crumpled to the floor trying to regain his breathe. He held his chest with one hand and wipe the sweat from his brow with the other. Alfred was leaning against the blue wall of the corridor, he gained his breathe first and pushed himself off.<p>

"We lost him Artie, C'mon let's go." The monarch said while offering a hand for Arthur to take.

Arthur took the hand but almost immediately retracted it when he felt electricity course through his body_.(What the bloody hell?)_ Alfred did the same and stared at his hand with amazement. He was sure it wasn't magic since he felt no magical presence; he continued to stare at his hand. _(What the heck was that?)_ The monarch asked himself not noticing that his servant had already stood up from the floor and was looking at him.

"What was that? Some sort of magic?" Arthur asked with much curiosity.

Alfred jumped at the sound of his voice and placed his hand down to the side. "I dunno man, but damn was that weird. A lot of weird things happen every now and then so I guess this is one of them. I guess it's best if we just forget about it. "

Arthur accepted the suggestion and gave a nod. "Alright, so Mr. ruler, where are we? why did we run? and what kind of excuse is Pixie? Pixies hate the indoors. All fairies in fact hate the indoors."

Alfred stared at his new servant with a face full of horror. "OH MY GOD! Your even worser than Seymour with the whole fairies do exist! c'mon fairies don't e-MMPPH!"

Arthur quickly covered the monarch mouth. "Don't you dare finish that! A poor fairy losses its powers when a human says that. Fairies do exist they're just hard to see. And worser isn't a word! It is worse!"

Arthur glared at the monarch before removing his hand from the man's mouth. Alfred quickly sucked in air." Fine, fine, fairies exist. Happy now?" He said grouchily.

"Quite." The Brit said while crossing his arms at his chest.

"Anyway…. I haven't formally introduced myself to you. Alfred F. Jones, next King of Spades and Hero!" The wheat blonde said while holding out a handshake for the British man.

"Arthur Kirkland, the man you groped and almost stripped naked." The sandy blonde said while refusing to take the handshake.

Alfred awkwardly retracted his hand, "Right, ah, sorry about that. Have to look out for the Kingdom being the next King and all." He said while using the un-handshakened hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Whatever. We best keep moving, do you know any place where we can hide, since you want to escape from your tutor?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. We'll go to the Kitchen, there is a 99% chance that he won't look there. And I know you are probably hungry cause it's almost lunch time." Alfred stated while leading Arthur to a certain part of the wall.

Arthur was puzzled, he was staring at a blue wall when they were supposed to be heading to the kitchen. "Umm… Highness-"

"Alfred." Arthur blinked at the statement. "Just call me Alfred I never really did like being called highness and other things. So call me Alfred." The monarch said with a sweet smile.

Arthur gave a nod, "Ok. Alfred, why are we looking at a wall when we are supposed to be walking towards the Kitchen?"

Alfred gave a proud laugh, before pressing the side of the wall. A blue magic circle appeared and the wall began moving down, revealing a dark hallway. Needless to say, Arthur was stunned. Alfred snapped his fingers and soon the torches lit themselves.

"Voila, I give you the shortcut going to the Kitchen." Alfred said with a grin. "This is one of the many secret passage ways in the castle. When I was a kid I discovered them, now I'm using them as escape routes and shortcuts."

"This… is… bloody brilliant!" Arthur said with much amazement.

"Yeah I know. I was amazed myself. C'mon let's get going before Seymour finds us." The monarch said while taking a step forward. Arthur quickly followed and stepped inside the room. He yelped when the wall began to rise up.

"Let's go Artie." The monarch declared. He reached out and grabbed Arthur's hand. He felt the same electricity course through his body but this time he felt his heart beat faster. He pulled back his hand and stared at Arthur who had the same shocked expression on his face.

"Umm… did you feel that?"

"I did."

Alfred awkwardly let his hand fall to the side. "I guess something doesn't want me holding your hand."

"Indeed."

"Shall we get going?"

"Okay."

The awkward silence followed the two until they reached the end of the tunnel. They walked in complete silence trying to forget the whole electricity incident. For Arthur, he thought it was just one of the many weird phenomena that happened in this world, and just shrugged it off. For Alfred on the other hand, he was busy recalling an old legend told by his mother. It was a myth about the King and Queen of Spades.

-_Flashback-_

"_Alfred, there is an old legend that I would like to share with you, a myth about the King and Queen of Spades. It is foretold that there will come a time when the Spirits will choose extremely worthy rulers and when that happens, the Kingdom shall flourish like no other."_

_A blonde woman with dark blue eyes said while holding an eight year old boy in her lap. They were sitting under a tree, enjoying its shade and comfort. The boy looked back at his mother with his big blue eyes full of wonder as his mother told the tale. _

"_Oh wow! when will that happen? how would we know?" The child inquired tilting his head to the side._

_The lady smiled at her son, "Let me finish first. Remember Alfred, when a King is born he shall possess extreme magical powers which are a gift of the spirits, powers that he cannot control."_

_The child looked at his mother with a distasteful face, "That's stupid. Why would the spirits give the king powers he can't control?"_

_The mother laughed at her child. "Oh Alfred, you really are so cute." She gave a kiss on his cheeks before continuing, " The King cannot control the powers alone. He needs the help of the Queen. Only the Queen can help him control powers. And for the Queen, she cannot control any other power than that of the King."_

"_I get it mother. But, that still hasn't answered my question. How would we know if the king is the one King? is father the one king?" Young Alfred asked._

"_Hmmm… It's a secret that I and your father will not tell you for now." At this the young boy pouted, "Going back to the myth. It is said, when the worthy King and Queen meet for the first time something unexplainable happens."_

"_What unexplainable thing mother?" Alfred asked with great interest._

"_I do not know Alfred. All I know that it is something only the both of them can feel. Some say, they will both feel a jolt of e-"_

_-end-_

"Alfred!"

The yelled got Alfred out of his flashback. He cursed as he couldn't remember what his mother had said. He turned to face Arthur who was the source of the yell. The Brit looked pissed for some reason unknown to Alfred. He had his arms crossed around his chest and his foot tapping against the floor in an annoyed manner.

"What's up Artie?" The sandy blonde cringed at the horrid nickname.

"It's Arthur! And you've been staring at that wall for the past 10 minutes." Arthur said impatiently.

Alfred blinked. "Oh sorry, umm… got lost in thought." Arthur mumbled a 'whatever, hurry it up' in the background which Alfred choose not to respond knowing it might cause the Brit's patient to go thinner. He pressed the side of the wall and a blue magic circle appeared. The wall began to move down.

Once the wall was down the two stepped into the large room and Arthur felt his knees go weak from the delicious smelling fumes that invaded his nose. Servants were running around, the cooks were screaming at one another and the long table in the middle of the room was filled with all sorts of food. Arthur heard his stomach growl and blushed when he heard Alfred laugh out loud.

"Seems like someone is hungry. Let's go and eat. I gotta make you meet Martha." Alfred said as he walked Arthur towards the long table.

Arthur looked at him with a questioning face. "Who's Martha?"

"That would be me."

* * *

><p>Done! I wanna say thank you to y'all who continue to support my story. You guys are awesome! Don't let the Hetalia Fandom Fade guys!<p>

Long Live HETALIA! hahaha.

Stay tuned for chapter 7 cuz, it'll have a lot of USUK moments. =)

~TTFN


End file.
